A piano is a very popular instrument with small instrumental groups. It is a device which has substantial bulk and weight as a result of its size. With small traveling musical entertainment groups, the piano must, nevertheless, be moved from engagement to engagement. This is difficult to accomplish as a result of the size, weight and bulk of a piano. In particular, the weight is such, when coupled with its shape, the apparatus is very difficult to handle by even strong workers. This is true both of standard percussion piano instruments and electronic keyboard instruments.
The piano has a specified length at the keyboard, but, other than this, the shape and profile of a piano may vary. They commonly fall into two categories, the upright or grand piano type constructions. The present invention is an apparatus which particularly enables the grand piano type construction to be utilized, although it is also adapted for incorporation in an upright piano construction. Through the use of the present invention, a single piano, perhaps weighing 300 to 400 pounds, is divided into two packages. One package will incorporate the bulk of the body, but is reduced notably in weight. The precise change in weight depends on the particular construction of piano involved, particularly whether it has heavy wooden frame members or a cast iron frame. Without regard to the details of its construction, the piano body, itself, is markedly lighter as a result of removal of the keyboard and all of the apparatus affixed to the back side of the keyboard.
The present invention thus divides the piano into two separate packages. It particularly protects the rather delicate construction found in the keyboard area. The keyboard, itself, is connected by suitable levers to a piano striker mechanism. The striker mechanism includes pivoted hammers which are padded around the head of the hammer with a felt covering. The keyboard, when removed, incorporates apparatus which clamps the hammers against loose movement, thereby protecting the nest of hammers. Presumably, eighty-eight hammers are ordinarily included inasmuch as this is the customary configuration of a piano.
The present apparatus divides a piano for quick assembly or knockdown. It yields two separate assemblies which can travel quite easily. Moreover, it yields a body of reduced weight which can be more readily handled by two workmen. By contrast, two workmen can hardly handle a fully assembled, complete piano with all components. The keyboard assembly, when removed, is able to be handled quite easily. Indeed, it can be removed and set in a generally rectangular storage box or cabinet for protection. At the time of disassembly or reassembly, the equipment goes together quite readily.